pardon and forgive
by Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo
Summary: hanya cerita multi part yang berisikan tentang maaf dan memaafkan.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Kim Kibum, biasa disapa Key, aku tetap menggunakan margaku walaupun aku sudah menikah. Aku menikah dengan seorang namja tampan, tentusaja aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan namja yang tidak tampan, apa kata orang jika mereka mengetahui aku yang seorang diva ini menikahi namja yang tidak tampan. Hell no!

Oke baiklah, aku namja dan pasanganku pun namja, lalu kenapa? Selama kami tidak mencampuri dan mengganggu urusan orang lain bukan masalahkan? Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pendapat orang lain, selama keluarga kami mendukung, tidak mengapa bagiku.

€ **최다빈**

**Disclaimer: All cast belongs to their self and their family. But this is pure from my imagination.**

**Cast : Kim kibum (Key Shinee), Lee Jinki (Onew****Shinee), Lee Taemin (Shinee), Kim Jongin (KAI EXO K), Jung Yoogeun (Shinee Hello Babby), Kim Jongwon (Yesung****Suju), Choi Siwon (Suju), Kim Heechul (Suju), Park Jungso (Leeteuk****Suju), Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk****Suju), Lee Donghae (Suju), Other cast as cameo.**

**Warning: karena****ini multi part, untuk part selanjutnya****mungkin****lumayan lama, tergantung****para reader. Gay life, M-Preg, Bahasa****kurang****baku,**

€ **최다빈**

Baiklah aku akan menceritakan tentang keluarga kecilku, tidak banyak memang tapi kurasa kalian harus tahu. Kami bertunangan selepas kami SMU, kami menikah saat aku kuliah semester 5 dan dia barusaja di wisuda, kami tinggal dikawasan _**Samsung-dong**_ Seoul setelah menikah.

Pernikahan kami sudah berjalan hampir 6 tahun. Usiaku sekarang 27 tahun, suamiku 29 tahun. Aku lupa memberi tahukan nama suamiku, namanya Lee Jinki biasa dipanggil Onew. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Dubu. Dan kalian tahu apa makanan favoritnya? Jawabannya adalah Ayam. Dia maniak ayam kurasa, segala jenis masakan yang berbau ayam dia sangat menyukainya, dan setiap hari aku harus memasakkan dia ayam.

Dan aku punya kabar gembira, aku maksudku kami telah mempunyai anak, kalian tahu anak kami kembar, kami memberinya nama Lee Taemin biasa dipanggil Minnie dan adik kembarnya Lee Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya Kai.

Alasan kenapa keluarga kami merestui pernikahan kami karena mereka mengetahui bahwa saat aku dilahirkan aku membawa pula gen yeoja dalam diriku. Tetapi tidak terlalu menonjol, hanya rahimnya saja yang sempurna, namun untuk organ lainnya tetap normal sebagai namja.

Aku dan Onew sepakat untuk tidak menghilangkan bekas jahitan diperutku, itu sebagai bukti konkrit kalau **"MinKai" **itu anak kandung kami, bukan anak angkat maupun yang lainnya.

Sudah jam segini, aku harus pergi menjemput sikembar, lalu ke café milik Hyungku. Keluargaku merupakan keluarga yang mayoritas namjanya bisa melahirkan, Hyungku pun juga begitu. Sayangnya Hyungku belum menikah walaupun ia sudah punya anak. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa? Aku tahu kalian semua bingung, Hyungku dihamili oleh kekasihnya, namun kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Beruntung hyungku namja yang kuat, dan anaknya sudah berusia 7 tahun, berbeda 2 tahun dengan anak-anakku. Nama anaknya Kim Yoogeun dan nama Hyungku Kim Jongwon tetapi akrab dipanggil Yesung karena suaranya yang sangat merdu.

**최다빈**

**Mungkin lain kali akan ku ceritakan jehidupan hyungku. Dia adalah panhtanku. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, mulai dari mengasuh bayi hingga menjadi wirausahawan. Aku berwncana membuka butik, cuma belum tahu kapan. maklumlah aku ibu rumah tangga yang cukup sibuk dengan keluarga kecilnya.**

**okay, sikembar berlari ke arahku dan memelukku mereka selalu melakukan hal itu, bila ditanya kenapa? jawabanya hanya satu yaitu rindu. Aku terharu, mereka memang manis. " Umma, kita jemput Yoogeunie hyung dulu ne," hal yang selalu mereka minta sepulang sekah adalah menjenput hyung mereka. itulah yang membuat hyungku tak pernah kagi menjemput anaknya. karena aku akan selalu menjemput dan mengantarkan anaknya hingga ke cafe miliknya.**

**jangan berfikir aku melakukannya dengan terpaksa. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati. aku berharap kakakku swgera mendapatkan pasangan. Aku kasihan ia selalu mengerjakan apapun sendirian. Yoogeun juga walaupun selalu terlihat baik-baik saja aku tahu ia sebenarnya membutuhkan sosok seorang appa. Terkadang ia menjadi sangat manja kepada Onew hyung. Aku paham apa yang ia rasakan, jika sudah begitu dipastikan Yesung hyung akan menangis dalam diam sembari menatap anaknya. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. jika aku bertemu drengan namja yang telah menghanili hyungku kupastikan ia akan merasakan neraka dunia ciptaan Kim Key Bum. ingatkan aku juga untuk memaksanya menikahi hyungku yang teramat manis itu.**

**kami sudah tiba di sekolah Yoogeun, ank itu sudah msnunggu di depan gerbang sekolahnya, setelah melihat mobilku ia langsung beranjak menghampiri kami. "Jumma, ayo ke cafe Eomma bikin kue baru lho. Kita disuruh mencicipinya!" barusaja ia masuk mobil, ia sudah promosi, dasar Yoogeun. **

**" Nde Yoogeuni, sekarang pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan kita berangkat!" balsku samjil tersenyum. Kudengar anak-anak itu beceloteh tentang seperti apa. mereka suka dengan kue hyungku. masakan hyungku juga enak.**

**Aku heran Yoogeun tidak pernah menyakan tentang Appanya kepadaku, suamiku, maupun Ummanya. Aku tahu Yoogeun itu cerdas tapiaku tidak menyangka ia secerdas ini. selain cerdas ia juga baik hati dan terkadang kebaikannya itu dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya.**

**ah... kita sudah sampai di Mouse and Rabbit. aku heran kenapa hyungku menamai cafenya seperri itu. setahuku ia sangat suka anjing dan kura-kura. sebaiknya kami segera kedalam. anak-anak ini sudah sangat kelaparan.**

**eh... siapa yang bertengkar? hyung...**


	2. Chapter 2

" Hyung…" Teriakku, sontak membuat semua orang di café dan tentunya hyungku menoleh padaku. Orang yang bertengkar dengan hyungkupun ikut menoleh, sunggguh aku ingin sekali menghajar namja itu, tapi disini banyak anak kecil.

" Yoogeuni, ajak dongsaengmu ke dapur. Minta makanan kepada Wookie Jumma dan makan didalam ya. Jumma dan Eomma ada tamu sebentar. Arra?" ku suruh Yoogeun untuk membawa kedua adiknya pergi, ia yang paling besar jadi ia pasti tahu apa maksudku.

" Nde Jumma. Kajja saeng Hyung lapar." Ujarnya sambil menarik sikembar ke dapur. Kulihat mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, kupastikan mereka berada ditempat yang benar. Setelahnya kuhampiri hyungku yang tengah bertengkar dengan seorang namja yang yah… bisa dibilang tampan, badannya tegap dan kekar. Namun namja itu adalah namja yang menghancurkan hidup hyungku.

" Mau apa anda kemari Choi-Sajangnim?" ku tatap matanya dengan tatapan membunuh, seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh kupastikan ia akan langsung mati. Kami bertiga terdiam, " Sebaiknya kita bicara ditempat lain, disini banyak anak kecil. Ayo hyung!" ku genggam tangan hyungku dan kutarik ia menuju halaman belakang café, kulirik dengan ekor mataku namja Choi itu mengikuti kami dengan gayanya yang cool. Cih aku semakin membencinya.

" Sekali lagi saya bertanya kepada anda tuan Choi, Sedang apa anda di café kami?" kuulangi pertanyaanku, kulihat hyungku ynag menunduk, aku yakin matanya pasti sudah berkaca-kaca. God kenapa namja ini harus kembali? Aku tidak ingin hyungku tertekan lagi.

" Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu Kibum," Balasnya. Aku menggeretakkan gigiku. Kurasakan tanganku yang terkepal digenggam seseorang, kulihat dan aku ternyata hyungku yang menggenggamnya.

" Pergilah Bummie, Hyung tidak apa-apa, jangan biarkan ada yang kemari sebelum salah satu dari kami masuk, arra!" Hah…. Kalau sudah begini sulit untuk menentang hyungku.

" Baiklah, tapi kalau namja Choi ini macam-macam teriak saja hyung, aku ani kamu akan langsung kemari." Ku dengar ia bergumam 'nde bummie' sebelum aku melangkah memasuli café.

" Siwon shi, aku tidak mau bertengkar lagi, kita selesaikan masalah ini berdua ne?" kataku.

" Sudah kukatan tadi kan Sungie, kalau aku ingin kembali padamu lagi, aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Kau mau memaafkanku kan baby?"

" Aku sudah memaafkanmu, namun hatiku yang terluka tidak semudah itu untuk disembuhkan. Kau tahu aku begitu kecewa saat kau pergi meninggalkanku, kau membawa hatiku pergi, dan kaupun menghancurkannya. Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padamu Hyung, aku terlalu sakit." Aku melangkah menjauhinya. Kurasakan seseorang memelukku. Aku yakin itu pelukan Siwon, pelukan yang selama ini kau rindukan.

" Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan aku…. Aku… mencintaimu, dari dahulu aku tetap mencintaimu, aku hiks punya alas an kenapa hiks dulu aku meninggalkanmu." Dia menanggis, Choi Siwon sang pangeran menangis hanya karena kura-kura sepertiku.

Kurasakan mataku ikut memanas, aku tahu seberapa besar ras bencinku pasti akan terkalahkan oleh rasa cintaku. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung.

" Aku tidak tahu, hiks jangan mem hiks buatku bingung?"aku ikut menangis. Kami masih dalam posisi yang sama berpelukan sambil berdiri dan menangis.

"Kumohon, sekali saja. Biarkan aku membuatmu mencintaiku kembali." Pintanya sendu. " Kumohon."'

" Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu 3 bulan."

" Gomawo," ia membalikku dan mengecup dahiku.

Hari berganti hari, kucoba untuk membuatnya kembali padaku, aku harus mendapatkannya kembali, aku terlalu mencintainya, ditambah dia bukan tapi kami mempunyai anak, Ya Tuhan maafkan aku yang selama ini telah menelantarkan putraku. Walaupun iatidak tahu kalau aku ayahnya dan hanya tahu aku teman eommanya.

Bagaimana caraku untuk memberitahu anakku kalau aku adalah Appanya, ah…. Aku ingat, beberapa hari lagi dia ulang tahun, aku akan memberitahunya sebrlum itu dengan dalih untuk kado ulanngtahunnya maka eommnya merahasiakan kalau aku kembali, ya begitu saja.

Aku harus menjemput Yooogeun, sebentar lagi ia pulang. Aku sudah minta izin untuk menjemput Yoogeun selama masa pendekatanku kepada eommanya.

" Jussi jemput lagi?" tanyanya saat melihatku berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum menaggapinya, ia anak yang ramah dan tidak suka menuntut. Aku bangga pada Yesung yang telah mendidik Yoogeun dengan baik, diusianya yang baru menginjak 8 tahun ini, ia mempunyai fikiran yang dewasa, ia paham kalau ia hanya punya eomma bukan bumonim yang lengkap.

" Kau mau es krim?" dia menggeleng singkat, " Kenpa?" aku heran biasanya anak seusia dia sangat suka yang namanya es krim.

" izin sama eomma, Eomma pasti khawatir bila Yoogeun pulang telat." Jawabanny amembuatku bangga menjadi appanya.

" Baiklah, Jussi telfon Eomma ne, Yoogeun mau?" kulihat ia mengangguk.

' Yoboseo,ne, kami mau mampir ke took es krim, owh, baiklah, tunggu ne' kututup telfonku, " kita jemput Eomma ne, Eomma mau ikut. Bagaimana?"

" Nde Jussi, kita jemput eomma ne". dia tersenyum bahagia. Dia anak yang baik. Yesung sangat hebat dalam mendidik anak. Aku semakin merasa bersalah telah meninggalkannya. Tapi bila aku tidak pergi…. " Jussi, kita sampai, Yoogeun turun ne, panggil Eomma." Dia melepas safety beltnya dan membuka pintu mobil. Dia anak yang cerdas, tidak bosan aku memujinya.

Kulihat ia berlari menghampiri eommanya, lalu menarik tangan eommanya menuju mobilku. " Eomma duduk didepan ne, nanti pangku Yoogeun, otte." Celotehnya riang sembari berusaha membuka pintu mobilku. Kulihat Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah aktif Yoogeun.

Setelah yesung duduk, memasang safety belt dan memangku Yoogeun yang tersenyum lebar, aku mulai melajukan mobilku menuju kedai eskrim favoritku dan Yesung semasa kami berkencan dulu.

" Eomma,"

" Ne,"

" Jussi,"

" Nde,"

" Kita seperti keluarga ne, ada Appa, ada Eomma, dan ada Yogeun, hehehe."

' Deg' celoteh yang keluar sontak membuat aku dan Yesung memandang, dadaku sakit saat mendengar celotehan riang Yoogen, rasa bersalahku mulai beranak pinak, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku harus kuat, sebentar lagi kami akan bersama. Kuharap….

" Kita seperti keluarga ne, ada Appa, ada Eomma, dan ada Yogeun, hehehe."

Ya Tuhan, aku bingung harus bagaimana, andai Yoogeun tahu kalau itu memang benar, kalau Siwon adalah Appanya. Jujur aku masih menyukainya tapi hatiku terlalu sakit saat ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Apakah Yoogeun merasakan ikatan batin antara mereka? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Tapi aku belum siap,

" Eomma, kita sudah sampai," lamunanku terhenti saat Yoogen mengguncang tubuhku pelan, memberitahu bahwa kami telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

" oh, nde, kajja turun."

Yoogen menggandeng tangan kananku dan menga=gandeng pula tangan kiri Siwon, siapapun yang melihat kami pasti mengira kami sebuah keluarga, aku memang selalu mengharapkannya.

" Oh, Yesungie sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Dan siapa anak manis ini? Anak kaliankah? Kenapa menikah tidak menggundangku?" oh tidak….

**TBC**

**Thanks to:**

**Prass97**

**Dinafly3424**

**Ecung3424ecung**


End file.
